Patent Document 1 discloses a reactive-species supply device and also a surface treatment apparatus having the reactive-species supply device. The disclosed reactive-species supply device is configured to supply a treatment gas to an electric discharge space, for thereby supplying a reactive species formed in a plasma, to an object.